A callback system is a system in which a reply transmission (callback) is carried out from a callback server installed inside a company and the like, to a transmitting terminal that requests a transmission. In the callback system, since the callback is carried out, a telephone conversation charging target is used as the callback server so that a usage fee can be paid by the company side. In recent years, a portable telephone is widely popular, and there are many cases in which personal terminals are used for businesses. The callback system is widely introduced in a case that for the transmission through the personal terminal as mentioned above, the usage fee is paid by the company side or in the other cases.
Typically, in the callback system, the transmitting terminal firstly transmits an electronic request, which includes the telephone number of the transmitting terminal and the like, to the callback server inside the company. Next, the callback server receiving the request carries out a re-transmission (callback) to the telephone number of the transmitting terminal. The callback system attains the callback through such an operation. Also, since the transmitting terminal puts the telephone number of a receiving terminal, which is scheduled to carry out a reception, into the request to be transmitted, the telephone conversation can be attained between the transmitting terminal and the receiving terminal through the callback system. In this case, at first, the callback server completes the callback to the receiving terminal. Next, the callback server carries out the transmission to the telephone number of the receiving terminal and completes the telephone conversation connection to the receiving terminal. After that, the callback server connects the telephone conversation between the transmitting terminal and the receiving terminal and attains the communication between both of the terminals. The foregoing system is disclosed as the conventional technique.
Japanese Patent Publication JP2007-274044A discloses a callback system for easily avoiding that the telephone conversation fee used in the field of a business is paid by a person. The callback system in Japanese Patent Publication JP2007-274044A has a gateway, which is connected to a messenger server and an input terminal, in the callback system that is provided with the messenger server for proving a messenger service and the input terminal for inputting an instant message. The gateway is characterized by connecting a telephone of a transmission source telephone number that is included in the instant message inputted by the input terminal and a telephone of a telephone number of a transmission destination. According to Japanese Patent Publication JP2007-274044A, the gateway that is connected to the messenger server for providing the messenger service and the input terminal for inputting the instant message is designed to connect the telephone of the transmission source telephone number that is included in the instant message inputted by the input terminal and the telephone of the transmission destination telephone number. Thus, it is possible to easily avoid that the telephone conversation fee used in the field of the business is paid by the person.
However, the conventional callback system does not pay attention to the telephone number of the transmission source. Thus, the usage fee is charged at a telephone number unit assigned to the callback server serving as the transmission source. For this reason, the company in which the callback system is installed has a severe difficulty when the telephone conversation fee is sorted for each department for example. This is because, when the usage fee is sorted for each department, the company side is required to carry out a work for correlating the telephone number of the callback destination and the transmitting terminal (or the department to which the transmitting terminal belongs), in accordance with the telephone conversation history of a telephone conversation specification and the like.